A New Beginning
by chooky11
Summary: Would things be different if 'The Glee Club' hadnt been formed? a story about Rachels life if her mum hadn't left and the glee club was never created.
1. Chapter 1

**A New beginning.**

"Rachel, come on!" Rachel cringed and rolled to the other side of her bed, burying her face in the sheets.

"Rachel!"

"Okay mum you'll be happy to know I'm awake." Rachel yelled back at her mum.

"Well come down for breakfast then." Shelby replied.

As Rachel slowly slumped out of bed, she turned on her curler, and made her way down stairs. Before she had even stepped off the last step, she checked what was on her schedule for breakfast. Scrambled eggs on toast with freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Yum." She thought to herself. As she walked into the kitchen her mother was standing at the stove cooking the eggs.

"About time missy."

"Sorry, I just love the new sheets you bought me. They are so snug." Rachel replied as she walked over to give her mother a kiss.

"Good excuse." Shelby replied, as she bent down to receive the kiss from Rachel. Shelby scraped the eggs from the pan and started mashing them. Rachel walked over and grabbed the toast from the toaster. She grabbed the butter and started spreading it on her and her mother's toast.

"So mum, this afternoon I'll be a little late home. I'm going to Quinn's.."

"Okay. That's fine. Just be home before dinner."

"I will." Rachel replies as Shelby plates up her eggs and toast. They both sit down and start eating their breakfast.

"So how is Quin? I haven't seen her around the house lately. The only person I've been seeing is Finn. You two are getting really close. Anything I need to know..?"

"Mum! There is nothing going on between me and Finn. Were just really good friends. Best friends in fact. If we went out it would be a little weird..I think."

"Okay okay. Whatever you say," Shelby replied with a smirk on her face. "He's a good friend you know, a keeper. "

"I know mum. Thanks for breakfast." Rachel took her plate to the sink and started walking up the stairs. She walked into her room and opened her walk-in wardrobe. She picked out a pink frill shirt and a waist skirt. After curling her hair and finishing it off with a ribbon, she packed her school bag and walked downstairs to get her shoes and leave. She found her mother sitting in the living room watching T.V. She walked towards her mum and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Remember. Home before dinner." Shelby ordered.

"Yes mum I will." Rachel yelled back while walking out the door. As she stepped outside she looked around. She looked towards the park bench that was located across the road and right on cue, there was Finn. She smiled and made her way across the road.

"Hey you." Finn said with a smile.

"Hey you. Ready to go?" Rachel replied.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Finn replied. They started walking.

"So how was holidays? Well the days I weren't there." Finn laughed.

"Well on the first Monday, mum made me go to some dance class, she only goes because the instructor is some hunky guy with as she quoted "a hunky body". She won't admit she likes him, but I know she does. And then I went to see my dad's. That was boring because they have gone vegetarian so there is no meat in the house. I'm going to have to take my own food next time. I was in desperate need of meat!"

"You crack me up. My holidays weren't much better than yours. My mum likes this guy and brought him home one night after I got home from your house. Let's just say it was awkward and strange."

"Wow. We both have sorry excuses for parents don't we?" Rachel asked.

"We sure do." Finn replied. Just as they finished their conversation they reached their school.

"Oh great. The term starts off with a lovely conversation from Quinn. Queen bitch of the snobby cheerleaders."

"Just don't say anything stupid." Finn asked.

"Oh hello Rachel. How are you and your boyfriend going?" Quinn asked.

"Shut up Quinn, he is not my boyfriend. You know that. He was the only one that was there for me when you hurt me."

Quinn flared, "oh boo hoo, go have a cry Berry. I don't regret anything I did for one second. So I think it's time you built a bridge, and got over it."

Finn was starting to worry. "Let's go Rachel." He whispered.

"Yes Rachel, go with Finn. You better do what your boyfriend says."

"Quinn I would zip it if I was you." Finn snapped at Quinn. Just as Quinn went to say something back at him, the bell went for rollcall.

"Come on Finn, let's go to rollcall." Rachel hurried Finn.

Finn took one last look at Quinn and turned to walk away.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked Finn.

"You don't deserve to be talked to like that. She doesn't have a right to treat you like that."

"I know. But I can handle her. She hurt me bad but I still have my dignity and I can handle whatever she throws at me."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Finn questioned Rachel.

"Okay. Let's just get to rollcall. The last thing I want to do is get in trouble on my first day." They both walked off to rollcall.

**End of First chapter. Hope you liked it, I'll try and get a new chapter up soon. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fatal Blow.**

As the bell for last period went off, Rachel walked towards the flagpole to meet Finn. When she looked up he was waiting there. But he didn't have his bag with him.

Rachel asked, "So what are our plans for this afternoon? And where is your bag?"

"Stop firing questions and come with me." Rachel didn't know whether to follow him or go the opposite direction. So she went with her gut and followed him. He led her to his house.

"So I'm guessing where going to hang at your place?"

"Sure. Put your bag down, grab the marshmallows from the kitchen and meet me in the basement." Finn rushed off leaving Rachel to put her bag down and grab the marshmallows. She wondered why he wanted marshmallows? She started to walk down the creaky old stairs and to her astonishment; Finn had setup the basement like a campsite, with a small fire in the middle.

Rachel's jaw dropped "So this is what the marshmallows are for?"

"Yep. To keep your mind off Quinn. Do you like it?"

Rachel stared at Finn, "Do I like it? I LOVE it! A great distraction indeed."

"Well, let's get these marshmallows cooking."

-2 hours later-

"Thanks Finn, for everything. This was amazing! I had allot of fun, but I have to get home. It's almost dinner."

"Anytime. We should do this again sometime." Finn replied.

Rachel hopped up and began to leave. She grabbed her bag form upstairs and yelled out to Finn.

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

She began walking back home. It was getting a little dark and Shelby would be wondering where she was.

"Hey you." Rachel turned around, looking for the voice.

"Who is it?"

Out of no-where, Quinn and a couple of guys from the football team walk out from behind the bushes.

"What do you want Quinn." Rachel asked uneasily.

"Well Rachel, you could call what I'm about to do a 'warning' to you and your little boyfriend, not to mess with me or get in my way ever again. I don't care how many times it takes for me to explain it to you, but I will get it through to you."

"Quinn what are you talking abou.."

Suddenly the breath was taken from Rachel with a single blow to the stomach

"What are you doi..."

Again her sentence was cut short as she took yet another blow from the other guy. She looked up and saw a fist coming straight for her face, straight to the nose.

She lifted her hand to touch her nose and her hand was covered in red from blood

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's time you learnt a lesson. I'm going to leave these two with you as I have other commitments." Quinn started to walk away, "Oh and if a word of this goes to anyone, I wouldn't leave the house if I were you." And Quinn disappeared. Rachel looked at the two guys and felt a fist strike the side of her head.

Everything went pitch black.

**Hope you like it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This starts off with Rachel at the hospital. **

The doctor walked into the waiting room where Finn, Shelby and Rachel's Dad's were sitting.

"You can go in now, but preferably only one at a time. She's still asleep from all the morphine. Just be very careful. She's got severe damage to her ribs and right leg and also severe bruising.  
"She will survive though, wont she?" Finn questioned the doctor.

"She could go into cardiac arrest any minute. Were doing everything we can to prevent that but that doesn't mean she won't." The doctor replied.

Finn was the first to go in. He stood next to Rachel's bed.

"This is all my fault. I can't believe I let you walk home alone. I should have went with you. This is all my fault."

Suddenly Rachel's eyes opened a tiny bit.

"it's not your fault." She croaked. And suddenly the heart monitor started to go off. Rachel's eyes shut again and she just laid there. The nurse that was sitting in the room jumped off her chair and started to panic. Finn could tell she hadn't a clue what she was doing.

"Go get a doctor or someone!" Finn yelled at the nurse. She just nodded her head and ran outside. Finn realised that the doctor would be too slow so he started doing CPR on her, while also being careful not to crush her already broken ribs. Seconds later her doctor and a couple of nurses ran in and Finn jumped out of the way. One of the nurses ushered him out of the room. As soon as he was out Shelby and Rachel's dad's ran over to him.

"What happened?" Shelby asked, "Is she okay?"

Finn didn't say a word. He just looked at Shelby, then walked towards the chairs. He sat down and the thought that his best friend was in that room, dying, was too much for him. He burst out in tears and laid on the seat. Shelby walked over and hugged him. They sat there, Finn in Shelby's arms, aware that their lives could suddenly change forever.

Suddenly the doctor walked out of her Rachel's room.

"She's not the best, but she's alive. And this time we know for sure she's going to stay that way."

"Oh thank god. That's great news." Shelby gasped.

"She may have a few more broken ribs though from the CPR we had to perform. But that only means a little longer recovery time."

"Can we go in and see her?" Finn asked.

"Okay. But one at a time. And just remember, she probably won't wake up while you're in there." The doctor warned.

"That's fine." Finn assured him.

"I Think I should go in this time." Shelby said.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Finn replied. Shelby walked into Rachel's ward. She walked to her side and sighed.

"My poor baby." Shelby whispered. "Who did this to you? I don't know why the y would want to do such a thing .Your such a beautiful little girl. Even if your nose is half the size of your face."

Rachel just laid there, not moving. It broke Shelby's heart that someone could do such a heartless thing. She pulled over a chair and sat next to Rachel's bed.

-2 hours later-

Shelby jerked awake from a sound "Hi bub, how you feeling?"

Rachel murmured, "What happened?"

"You heart went into cardiac arrest. Scared the hell out of us all."

Rachel let out a little laugh. "Sorry about that."

"So, do you think you're strong enough to explain what happened?"

"mm, I don't think I can." Rachel replied. She remembered what Quinn had said...

"_...if a word of this goes to anyone, I wouldn't leave the house if I were you." _Rachel cringed at the thought.

"Is something wrong?" Shelby asked Rachel.

"No, I'm fine." Rachel quickly replied. Shelby knew there was something but Rachel was slowly going back to sleep.

"I'm going out now. I'll let you rest."

"Thanks mum. I love you." Rachel replied.

"I love you too." Shelby left the room. She couldn't stop thinking that there was something Rachel wasn't telling her. She decided not to tell anyone she thought something else was going on. She knew she needed to find out, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn was sitting on a chair in Rachel's ward, just on the verge of sleeping. The blinds were shut and the door was closed so the room was dark and quiet. Rachel was slowly waking up.

"Hey Finn." Rachel quietly said.

Finn jolted awake. "Oh, hey. I didn't know you were up?" Finn replied while turning the light on and making his way over to Rachel's side.

"I just woke up. God I'm in so much pain."

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Finn quickly replied as he started to grab the remote with the nurse's alert button on it.

"No, no. I'm fine." Rachel said ushering him to stop, "I will wait." She didn't want to feel all drugged up again.

Finn sat the remote down and looked at Rachel.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"I...can't remember really." She lied, "All I remember is being punched in the nose, everything went pitch black and I woke up in here..." She lied again.

"Oh. Maybe you will remember later. I will personally kill whoever did this to you." Finn raged.

"Finn, I'm sure they just had me mistaken with someone else." Rachel tried to assure him. She didn't want him going too much into it.

"Rachel, are you kidding? They nearly killed you! You have 5 broken ribs, a broken leg and your heart went under cardiac-arrest. This doesn't happen to someone from mistaken identity." Finn snapped back at Rachel.

"Finn I'm not exactly in the best form to be fighting at the moment."

Finn quietened down a little, and walked to the end of her bed.

"I know Rachel and I'm sorry I just don't believe that someone could be so stupid to hurt someone like this," He walked over to the window and turned back around, "They deserve to be punished!"

"I know this is un-natural Finn, but you have to understand that some things are accidental." Rachel tried to explain to him, but he was too busy pacing the room to listen. She sighed. He was doing his 'tough guy' act again.

Nobody said anything until Rachel finally broke the silence, "Finn, maybe you should leave the room. You're obviously frustrated about this and you need some time alone to think."

Finn's tone suddenly turned apologetic, "God. Sorry Rach. I'm so sorry. I'll leave. God I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry..."

"Stop saying sorry Fin. Just go cool down." Rachel but in. Finn then left and shortly after, he felt so stupid. He walked out of the room and sat on one of the chairs. Shelby hopped out of her chair walked through the door.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?" Shelby asked as she entered the room. She closed the door, and sat on a chair Finn had put next to Rachel's bed earlier.

"Hi mum. I'm a bit sore actually." Rachel replied while she re-positioned herself a little bit on the bed. She was longing to have a good chat with her mum.

"Well I think with 5 broken Ribs you would be a little sore."

"Really? I would never have guessed?" Rachel replied sarcastically.

Shelby laughed, "It's good to know you still have your sense of humour intact."

Rachel smiled, "Of course I still have it. I get it from you."

Suddenly Shelby's tone changed "Bub, can I ask you something?"

Rachel's smile faded, "Sure mum...shoot," she replied nervously. She knew this was turning into an awkward situation.

"I think there's something you're not telling me." Shelby stated, "Am I right?"

"Um...no," Rachel replied with a slightly worried look on her face, "What are you talking about?"

"Bub, you can talk to me. I promise I won't tell anyone," Shelby assured Rachel. Rachel relaxed her head on the pillow and sighed.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked her mum.

Shelby laughed, "It's a power us mothers have. We can tell when something's wrong, even if you don't give out any hints."

Rachel closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell her mum, but at the same time she did. She wanted to tell her mum everything. The fact she had been lying to her about going to Quinn's and the fact that Quinn is the cause of all this. It was killing her inside but she knew she couldn't risk it.

"I don't think I can talk about it right now. It's too hard." She looked up at her mum, "But I promise you that when I'm ready, I will come to you." Rachel turned her head and shut her eyes. Despite the fact she had just woken up, she was really tired and it wasn't long before she had fallen back asleep. Shelby sighed. She didn't want her daughter feeling pressured not to tell anything. She quietly got up out of her chair and tiptoed out of the room. She closed the door and walked over to Rachel's dads.

"She just went back to sleep. She's so tired. You can see her first thing tomorrow." Shelby explained.

They nodded "Well we better be off then, I have to take care of a few things."

"Ok, see you later." Shelby replied. Rachel's dad's started to leave.

"Bye." Finn said. He turned to Shelby.

"How was she when you went in?"

Shelby sighed, "She was a little frustrated. Well that's what she seemed like."

Finn nodded. He had noticed the same thing while he was in there. Shelby put her back against the wall and sighed.

"You can go Finn, you have school tomorrow, and I have everything under control here." Finn nodded. He was so tired and he wanted to get some sleep, but the last thing he wanted to do was go to school tomorrow. He wanted to be here, with Rachel. He got up out of his chair.

"Thanks, Mrs Berry. I'll come back after school tomorrow," He started to leave.

He turned back around, "But if anything happens between now and then, please call me."

"I will Finn, now go home," Shelby replied. She shut her eyes. She was very tired herself. She kept trying to connect the dots of what Rachel wasn't telling her, but nothing stuck out. It wasn't long until Shelby was fast asleep.

**-2 months later**-

"Hey Rach," Finn said as he walked into Rachel's ward. It had been two months since the accident, although it had felt like two years. Rachel was sitting up in her bed. Her recovery had been long and painful. She was happy to see fin. She smiled.

"Hi Finn. Gosh am I glad to see you. The only faces I have been seeing all day, is doctor browns and the nurse's." Rachel sighed, "Ooh, what do you have?" she asked excitedly.

"I have a choc-chip muffin, and a tropical smoothie." Finn replied while handing her the paper bag. She smiled and grabbed the bag.

"Thank you so much. This is just what I needed. I hate some hospital food." She opened the bag , grabbed the muffin, and started eating the muffin.

"Mmm. It's really nice." Rachel told Finn, "Guess what?"

Finn looked at her, "What?" He dragged a chair beside the bed.

"The doctor said that if I can walk from here to the door and back by tomorrow, he will let me out." Rachel said between bites of the muffin.

"Wow, that's excellent. Have you told your mum?" Finn asked Rachel with excitement.

"Sure have. She has gone home to get the house ready." Rachel replied, "So, I was thinking we should give it a try?" She asked with excitement.

"Sounds good to me." Finn replied, "Just as long as you feel that you can do it." He looked at Rachel cautiously.

Rachel started getting out of her bed. She put her feet on the ground. She was hoping her legs wouldn't collapse on her. She really wanted to go home tomorrow. She was sick of being cooped up in this hospital. She slowly started to lift herself out of the bed. Finn was right beside her holding her arm. He hopped up slowly.

She was standing, "Oh gosh. I'm standing. On two legs!"

Finn laughed, "Now all you have to do is get to the door and back."

Rachel put one foot in front of the other, Finn still holding onto her arm. She eventually got into a rhythm. Her ribs started to hurt. All she was thinking was "_Don't fail on me now. Don't fail on me now." _

Before she knew it, she was standing at the door. She looked up at Finn and smiled. She didn't want to waste any time, so she turned around and started walking towards her bed. She didn't realise her doctor walking into the room. He stood at the door and smiled.

She eventually reached the bed and slumped back down.

She heard clapping coming from the door and both her and Finn looked to see who it was.

"Well done. How did that feel?" Dr brown said while entering the room.

"Did you see me? I walked all the way to the door and back!" Rachel squealed .

Dr Brown nodded and smiled, "I sure did. And I'm very proud of you.

"So; does that mean i can go home tomorrow?" Rachel questioned her doctor.

Both Finn and Rachel were looking at Dr Brown. He sighed.

"We will need to do a couple more x-rays, but it looks like you will be out of here by tomorrow. Rachel squealed with excitement. Finn jumped up and hugged Rachel.

"Ow, Ow. Finn, my ribs." Rachel suddenly warned Finn. He quickly pulled away.

"Ooh sorry Rachel. I forgot." Finn replied innocently. He smiled down at Rachel and Rachel smiled back. She was going to be home soon; and she couldn't wait.

**Please review. Also if you have any ideas for more chapters, please tell me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long to update. I've been super busy with school. I'll try and update soon :)**

"Welcome home!" Shelby cried out when her daughter got wheeled through the front door by Finn. Rachel gasped. A big 'Welcome home' banner had been put up in the living room. Her mother came over and kissed her daughter.

"Wow. Finn did you know about this?" Rachel asked Finn while he helped her out of the wheelchair.

"Maybe." Finn replied with a mistevious smile on his face. Rachel hugged Finn. She walked over to where her mum was holding a present. Her mum handed her the package. Rachel kissed her mum on the cheek and sat on the chair to start un-wrapping it. It was a diary.

She looked up at her mum, "It's to write all your secrets in. So you don't have to keep them a secret, and you don't have to tell any of us." Shelby laughed.

"Thanks mum. This is perfect." Rachel replied in awe. It even came with a pen. Engraved on the pen was her name, _Rachel Barbra Berry. With love, from mum. _She ran her finger across the engraving. She loved it. She promised herself she would keep this forever.

"Do you want to go see your room? Your mum and I have decorated it so that there are no sharp edges for you to bump into." Finn explained to Rachel.

"Sure," Rachel replied. Finn held onto her arm for support. When they finally made it up the stairs, Finn asked Rachel to close her eyes. He led her into her room.

"Three, two, one, open." Rachel opened her eyes. Her room had been transformed into something wonderful. It used to be just a cream colour on all four walls. It now had a deep purple feature wall and three light cream coloured walls. A pattern had been painted on the feature wall in light pink. Rachel figured, obviously the work of her mum. Her mum was really good at things like this. She walked over to her bed, which had a new bedspread on it. She sat down,

"Wow this is amazing," Rachel told Finn as she continued looking around the room. Finn smiled. He walked over to Rachel and sat down next to her and smiled. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little parcel.

"This is for you," he explained while handing it over to her. Rachel's jaw dropped. She grabbed the package and started un-wrapping it. Inside was a gold heart pendant. She opened it and engraved on the inside, was a message,

_Dear Rachel. You'll always be in my heart. Love forever, Finn. _

All of a sudden, tears started welling up in Rachel's eyes. She looked at Finn.

He whispered, "I love you." They slowly leaned into each other. Neither Rachel nor Finn knew what to do, but they both knew what was going to happen. Finn put his hand onto Rachel's cheek. Rachel swallowed. She had never been in this kind of situation. So many thoughts were going through her mind, she didn't know what she was thinking. Should she kiss him? Would this ruin their friendship? Surely if it would, Finn wouldn't be going in to kiss her right now? All her thoughts gathered suddenly stopped. Her lips brushed against Finns. The feeling she felt inside was indescribable. She felt scared, but at the same time she didn't want it to stop. She loved this feeling. They started to lay down on the bed. She pulled away and nodded. Fin nodded too.

-the next morning-

Rachel opened her eyes. She yawned, completely oblivious to what her and Finn had done. She hopped up and walked into her ensuite and looked in the mirror. She was wearing nothing but her underwear. She gasped. She remembered now. She cupped her hand over her mouth. So many questions were going through her mind. Had they used protection? Had he even asked if she was ready, or had he just assumed? She walked back into her room and grabbed her phone. She pressed the speed-dial and it transferred her call straight to Finns number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hi Rachel." He answered in a voice that sounded like he was worried, but he was pretending that nothing was wrong.

"Finn, we did something bad last night." Rachel replied.

"I know." He replied in a worried tone, "But I don't want this to make things bad between us."

Rachel nodded, even though she knew Finn couldn't see her. She didn't answer and hung up the phone. She hopped back into bed and buried her head in the sheets. Just as she heaved out a sigh her mum walked into the room.

"So, are we going to get up today?" her mum asked while smiling. Rachel shook her head under the sheets.

"No? and why aren't you going to get up, hmm?" her mum asked while she walked over to Rachel's bed. She sat at the end where Rachel's feet were laying. Rachel pulled the covers off her face and sat up. She looked at her mum,

"I really don't feel well. I don't think I should go to school." She explained to her mum.

Her mum sighed, then replied, "Okay, I suppose you can have the day off. Just you will be home alone because I have to go to work today."

Rachel nodded, "That's okay. I guess I'll manage." Shelby laughed at ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. She kissed her forehead. She hopped up and started to walk out he door,

"If you need anything, my mobile is switched on. Just give me a call." Shelby said before turning to walk down to the kitchen. Rachel nodded. She couldn't face Finn today, she just wasn't in the mood. She heard her mother yell out ' bye Rachel', followed by the front door closing. Rachel chucked the sheets off, and got up out of bed, and made her way downstairs. Her ribs ached with every step she took. She eventually made it to the kitchen to put some toast in the toaster. She stood there looking out the window while she was waiting for her toast to cook. She looked over at next door, and two little kids were playing on the swingset. They were laughing, and Rachel thought what it would be like if she had kids. All of a sudden she had a sick feeling in her stomach. She couldn't remember whether Finn had worn protection or not. She grabbed the home phone and punched in Finns mobile. He answered,

"Finn, I need to talk to you. Immediately." Rachel but In before he could even say hello.

"I'm coming right now." He replied and hung up. She sat the phone down and walked out into the loungroom, completely unaware her toast had popped. She sat on the lounge, her legs bouncing up and down, nervously waiting for Finn to arrive. Just as she wondered what was taking him so long, Finn's car pulled up in her driveway. He hopped out and walked straight in, he walked towards Rachel, and Rachel stood up.

"Did you wear protection." Rachel fired at him, before he said anything. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Well?" She asked him. This time, he had a disappointed look on his face, "I can't believe you didn't wear protection Finn! Shit. Ok there's nothing to worry about, I mean seriously. What are the chances of me being pregnant? I mean I've just had major surgery a couple of months ago, there is no way my body could hold a child.."  
"Rachel!" Finn cut her off mid-sentence. He grabbed her arms, "Your blabbering again. You just need to settle down. No I didn't wear protection, and yes it was a mistake but I didn't mean too. And you don't even know for sure whether your pregnant or not? You just need to chill." Finn calmly explained. Rachel nodded. She knew he was right.

She sighed and sat back on the lounge. Finn sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder,

"Do you promise to stay by my side, whatever happens?" Rachel asked Finn.

"I promise," He replied. He looked down at her and smiled. She knew he was going to be with her, no matter what happened. And she trusted him. Just deep down she was so scare. She had no idea about how she was going to deal with it if she was pregnant.

**Hope you liked it. I'm open for suggestions for how the story goes from here :) please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I did it." Rachel said to her mum while she stepped out of the bathroom. It had been 3 weeks since Rachel had told Shelby that she thought she was pregnant.

"_Mum, I have to tell you something." Rachel asked her Mother nervously. _

"_Go ahead sweetie," Shelby replied while stroking Rachel's hair._

"_Mum, will you stand by my side through anything?" _

"_Of course I would honey, what's going on?" Shelby asked with curiosity. _

"_Finn slept over the other night," Shelby looked at Rachel strangely, "And when I say slept over I mean, he didn't really sleep. Neither of us did." Rachel looked at her mother's blank expression, searching for an answer. _

"_Oh..OH! You mean you..."_

"_Yep," Rachel cut her mum off, "I didn't even realise what was happening, I got so caught up in the moment and I'm pretty sure Finn forgot protection. I didn't mean to mum. I'm so sorry.." Tears got the best of Rachel. Her sentence got cut short from choking on her tears. Shelby grabbed Rachel and hugged her. Rachel sat in her mum's arms. She felt so bad _

_..._

Rachel walked over to her bed and sat next to her mum. She sighed. She was hoping the test wouldn't come up with three ticks. It took three minutes, one for each sign, for the test to reveal the answer. The first minute passed and a tick appeared. Rachel's heart skipped a beat and she buried her face in her hands. Shelby wrapped her arm around Rachel's body,

"It's only one tick, remember if you get one cross out of three it means you're not pregnant, you still have two spots left." Shelby stated encouragingly. The next minute seems to go for hours, and when it was time for the next symbol to show itself, it came up with a tick. Rachel gasped and walked over towards her desk. She gave the pregnancy test to her mum. She couldn't believe what was happening. Two out of the three spots had confirmed her pregnancy. The next minute had ticked over and she spun around to look at her mum. Shelby was looking at the test. She looked up at Rachel and smiled. Shelby held up the test to show that a cross had come up on the last one. She couldn't believe it. She screamed in happiness, while Shelby walked over to Rachel and hugged her. She sighed and then laughed.

"Well that was a bit of a scare wasn't it!" Shelby said while hugging her daughter. Rachel nodded. She walked over to her bed and picked up her phone. She pressed speed dial and only two rings later, Finn picked up.

Finn answered, "Have you done it yet?"

"I have, and were safe. I'm not pregnant!" Rachel replied happily.

"That's great!" Finn said. It was like this big weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "So what happens now, I mean between us.."

Rachel cut Finn off, "Finn I have to go, I'll talk to you later yeah?"

"Sure. Bye" Finn said before hanging up.

Rachel dropped the phone and clutched her stomach; she let out a groan that turned into a scream. Her mother ran into the room. Rachel was sitting on the edge of her bed, clutching her stomach.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Shelby yelled while she ran over to her daughter's side. Rachel didn't say a word. She just sat there clutching her stomach. Shelby didn't bother for an answer, she grabbed Rachel's phone and dialled in 000.

_The voice on the other end picked up on the first ring, "Police, fire or ambulance?" _

"Uh, I need an ambulance 5 Stuart Street immediately my daughter is in lots of pain she needs to get to hospital NOW!" Shelby babbled out in one quick sentence.

"_We will send one right away." _

Shelby ran downstairs to wait for the ambulance. She heard footsteps coming from Rachel's bedroom. She ran back up the stairs and saw her daughter trying to walk down the stairs. She picked her up and carried her daughter down the stairs. She still had the wheelchair from when she came home sitting in the corner. She placed Rachel in that. Just as she did it the ambulance pulled into their driveway. She ran out and started blabbering to the ambulance driver about what happened. The ambulance driver stopped her and walked into the house. He immediately spotted Rachel in horrible pain, and walked over to her.

"Where's the pain?" the doctor asked with no hesitation.

Rachel said nothing but cringed her face as she pointed towards her rib cage. The doctor lifted her shirt and gasped. A huge dark purple spot covered her rib area. The paramedic ushered for the other paramedic he was with to bring in the stretcher.

Shelby panicked, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

The paramedic replied, "I think it's just a couple of broken ribs, but I'm not completely sure that's all." The other paramedic cut off the situation by rushing in with the stretcher. They loaded Rachel onto the stretcher and carted her out into the ambulance. Shelby sighed and punched Finns home number into her phone.

Finns mother picked up, "Hello?" She answered in a sweet tone.

"Hi Carole, I would love to chat but is Finn there?" Shelby replied.

"No Shelby, he's at school. Isn't Rachel there?" Carole asked in a questioned tone.

"Uh no she's had an accident. We think one of her ribs are broken, and she's heading out to the hospital as we speak. Would you mind coming out?"

"I'll be five minutes Shel, hang tight I'm coming to get you." Carole answered before she hung up. Shelby walked out to Rachel's side.

"Honey I'm going to wait here until Finns mother comes to pick me up. I won't be long I promise. I love you honey." Shelby explained to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "I love you." She whispered. Shelby let go of Rachel's hand and walked back a couple of steps. Tears started to fall from her eyes. The paramedics loaded Rachel into the back of the ambulance. Shelby wiped away her tears and crossed her arms. She couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful daughter, and all the pain she was going through. Just as she turned to walk back into the house, Carole pulled up in the driveway. She left the car running and hopped out. She walked up to Shelby and gave her a hug,

"Come on lets go." Carole said to Shelby. Shelby walked over and hopped into Carole's car. She looked out the window and sighed. What happened from here? She would just have to wait and find out.

**The end. Sorry its been soo long i just havn't had the time. hope you like it and please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel's eyes fluttered open. She groaned,

"Mum?" Rachel questioned as she looked across the room. Shelby hopped up out of her chair and walked over to Rachel's side,

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Hmm; I've been better." Rachel replied. Her mother grabbed a chair and slid it over to the side of the bed,

"You've looked better too.."

"Excuse me?" Rachel stated while looking at her mother. Right as she did this the doctor walked in.

"Hi Rachel, we have the results. You have a couple of broken ribs.." He exclaimed while putting the x-rays up on the board, "Here and here," he pointed to the two broken ribs. Rachel sighed,

"So what happens now?" She asked irritably.

Her doctor started to explain, "Well the breaks aren't bad enough that we need to do surgery, but they aren't well enough for you just to walk out of here. You're going to need to wear a body brace around your stomach area for about 4 weeks, and then we will re x-ray your ribs and see what to do from there."

Rachel sighed, "Again..god!"

Her doctor laughed, "And this time, try not to do anything that can seriously hurt you. You have to try and remember that you aren't 100% healed yet. Can you try and do that?" Rachel nodded and chuckled. She would DEFINATELY remember that.

"I will leave you to rest." Her doctor said as he started walking out of the room.

Shelby sighed, "Here we go again. I'm kind of getting sick of you breaking things!" she laughed.

"Yeah I'll try," Rachel chuckled, "I'm getting sick of it too."

"I'm going to go and grab a bite to eat, are you all right for me to leave?"Shelby asked as she started to hop out of her chair.

"Yeah mum, go, I need some sleep anyway." Rachel replied. Shelby walked over to a table near the door and grabbed her coat and bag. Before leaving she turned and smiled at her daughter. She then walked out the door. Rachel smiled. Her eyes began to start closing but they quickly jerked open from a girl walking in. Rachel looked at the girl in confusion,

"Can I come in?" the girl asked with a sweet voice that filled the room.

Rachel sat staring at her for a while, before she realised what she was doing,

"Uh...yeah of course. Come in," She quickly stated while gesturing to the chair that sat next to the bed. She thought she had seen her face before somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The girl interrupted her thoughts and put her hand out to shake Rachel's hand, "I'm Hayley, Finns girlfriend." She said with a smile on her face. Rachel gasped. Was this girl delusional? Was she living in another world?

Rachel shook herself out of her thoughts, "huh? Girlfriend?"

Hayley's smile faded a little, "Yeah.." She replied slowly, "Judging by the look on your face I haven't been mentioned before now?" She said with a little giggle as she sat her purse down next to the chair beside Rachel's bed.

"Uh no not really. I think I've seen a picture of you and him in his bedroom on his desk." She actually remembered seeing the photo of them in a box at the back of Finn's closet; but she didn't have to know that.

"I've actually got some rather big news that I was hoping to tell Finn today," Hayley started explaining.

She pointed towards the chair, "May I?"

Rachel nodded, "Oh, of course. Go ahead,"

Hayley continued, "But when I got to his house there was a note on the front of the door from Carole telling Finn that she was at the hospital because you had been badly hurt, and to meet her there when he got home, so I thought that maybe I could catch him here."

Rachel nodded, "Oh right, well he's not here..as you've probably already gathered."

Hayley nodded, "Yeah, I did. And then I remembered him not being able to come up one holidays. He exclaimed that his friend had been really badly hurt and he needed to be here with them. I guessed that his friend was you, so I decided to come see you, and see how your going," She explained. Rachel was so angry at Finn, but she couldn't show her anger in front of Hayley.

Hayley continued, "I live about 4 hours away, and I only get to see Finn during holidays and sometimes during the term. So when he told me he wasn't coming up because of..well you, I figured it must be important to him. I just hate being so far away from him..." suddenly Hayley was cut off from the door slamming open. Standing in the doorframe was Finn. He was puffing, his chest raising and falling. He looked at Rachel..and then at Hayley...and then back at Rachel.

Hayley smiled, "Here's my boy; Hi," she stated while going to kiss Finn. He quickly changed the kiss into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion. Rachel rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he hadn't told her about Hayley. Everytime she looked at him all she saw was a big dope.

Hayley let out a little nervous laugh, "Well actually I've got something to tell you." She said with a smile as she went to grab his hand. Finn quickly used the hand she was going to grab to scratch his opposite arm.

He nodded, "What is it?"

Hayley smiled, " I'm moving here, to Lima!" She stood there looking at her with her arms in a position to hug him and a big smile on her face. Finn stood there in shock; did she just say what he thought she said? Hayley's smile slowly started to fumble into a questioned look.

"Uh.. So? Aren't you happy?" She asked in a questioned tone. Finn shook his head as if coming out of a daze,

"I have to go." He quickly stated and turned to walk out of the room. He closed the door and walked to the canteen. Meanwhile in Rachel's room, Hayley turned around and looked at Rachel. She shook her head, looked at the ground, and closed her eyes. She let out a little laugh and looked at Rachel.

"Did that just happen?" She asked in confusion and pointed at the door. She walked over to the side of Rachel's bed.

Rachel couldn't resist smiling a little, "I honestly don't know..He's never been like that before?" She said through little silent giggles. Hayley just shook her head. All Rachel knew was that she had to talk to Finn.

**End of chapter. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I'm actually going to go. I think I need to go and talk to Finn in private," Hayley stated as she grabbed her bag, "Thanks for letting me talk to you. And it was good to finally meet you."

"Sure, no problem," Rachel replied. She was so confused as to what happened next. Hayley had walked over to the door and turned back around,

"Goodbye then, I hope we can talk again soon."

Rachel replied, "Yeah sure...Bye then" All she wanted was for her to leave. She never wanted to see her face again if she could help it. Hayley then walked out the door. Rachel sighed and laid back into the pillow. Just as she got comfortable, her doctor walked in the door,

"Hi Rachel, how are the ribs feeling?"

"Yeah there feeling pretty good," Rachel replied. She was hoping he would say she could go home.

Her doctor grabbed the folder at the end of the bed,

"Well the physiotherapist is going to be in shortly to fit you with a body brace, which basically fits around your stomach area, and it will that part of your body stable so the ribs can heal properly," He stated, just as he finished the sentence Finn walked through the door. She sighed and looked away. Just after Finn walked in, the physiotherapist walked in with a brace to go around Rachel's stomach.

Finn walked over toward her, "Is this a bad time?" He asked.

Rachel quickly replied, "Yes, yes it is. Could you go outside?" She didn't want Finn to be in here while the physio fitted her brace on her stomach. Finn nodded, and had a look on his face as if he knew he had done wrong. Rachel's doctor also had a funny look on his face, he obviously thought she had been a bit harsh. He quickly changed the subject,

"Ok, well I'm finished here, all you need to do is get that brace fitted, and when you're ready you can leave."

"Thankyou so much," Rachel replied. Her doctor walked out the door and closed it.

-10 minutes later-

"All right, there we go perfect fit," The physio lady said smiling, "So that's it. Your all done! If it becomes uncomfortable at any time, just come see me," Rachel smiled at her,

"Thankyou." She said as she laid back into the bed. The physio lady walked out of Rachel's room. Rachel turned on television to watch 'Glee'. Five minutes into the show, Rachel heard a knock on the door,

"Come in," She said as she grabbed the remote and turned the volume down. She looked towards the door. She sighed,

"What are you doing here?" She asked Finn.

"I think we need to talk," He said while walking to the end of her bed. He wasn't game enough to walk any closer.

"What is there to say, huh? That you have a girlfriend? OH WAIT! I already know that! Um what about that she's moving here? OH WAIT! I already know THAT too!" Rachel yelled at Finn. Finn looked back at the door quickly. He was worried that someone would hear,

"I think that's all, Finn. Unless, oh I don't know, youse are getting married or some CRAZY scheme like that; I don't think there's anything else you need to tell me. And It hurt so much finding all this out from her and not you.." Rachel's voice toned down. She was trying to fight back tears, but failing. Little water droplets were trickling down her cheeks. Finn had them too. He felt so bad.

"I just want the complete and honest truth from you..What we did wasn't just something you can shrug off. Our lives could have changed from it..how would you have told her that? And how would you have explained that you cheated on her with me?" Rachel said through tears. She couldn't say anymore. She covered her face with her hands. She just wanted it all to end. Finn wiped away his tears. And started to talk,

"Rachel, I remember when we were 5 years old and we had just started kindergarten. While I was playing in the playground with my friends, I looked across the playground and there you were sitting by yourself, eating a PB and J sandwich." Finn began. Rachel slowly slid her hands down her face, revealing only her eyes, "I remember my friend telling me that you were 'very bossy and mean'. Despite this, I walked over to where you were sitting, sat down next to you and grabbed your hand and said 'I will never let you go' and do you remember what you said?" Rachel pulled her hands off her face to reveal a little smirk on her face. It was then that both Rachel and Finn said together,

"I hope you've washed that hand," They both laughed. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and smiled,

"And there's nothing that can stop me from still holding on. Yes I may have kept this from you; but it was only to keep you from getting hurt. I love you, but I didn't want to tell you this and you leave me." Finn said apologetically. Rachel pouted her lips.

"Yeah your right. I just don't want you holding back on things like this. I mean seriously..a girlfriend? And you didn't think to tell me.." Rachel sentence was cut short by a knock at the door. It was Carole and Hayley.

Rachel quickly pulled her hand away, "Oh hi Carole, Hayley." She said nervously.

Hayley looked from Rachel, to Finn, and back to Rachel, "What's going on?" She asked, "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" She said rather loudly at Rachel.

Rachel stuttered, "Uh..Uh we were just talking about the good hand cream they have and how smooth it makes your hands!" She said quickly..but soon realised how stupid it sounded.

Hayley looked at Rachel in confusion and nodded, "uh sure. I was actually hoping just to ask you something? In private?" Hayley stated trying to hint to everyone that she wanted them to leave. Carole quickly but in,

"Right! Uh Finn can I have a word?" Carole said while gesturing to go outside the room.

Finn answered, "Yeah sure," He said while quickly walking out of the room, "I'm getting pretty hungry actually."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. After both Carole and Finn had left the room, Hayley turned to Rachel. She smiled this big suspicious grin,

"Okay this is how it's going to happen. You're going to get used to the fact that me and Finn are together and if you try to change that situation? Then there's trouble coming for you missy. You can hang out with him, just don't try anything..I'll always be watching..Got that?" Rachel just sat there with her mouth open. She didn't know what to do but nod,

"Good." And Hayley left the room. Rachel sat there in her the bed, dumbfounded. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know what to do next.

**Please review nicely :)**

**For my friend Mallory-jane. constructive criticism is better than criticism when people want to bag out the author! Your the best author :)**


End file.
